


Uno Sguardo D'Amore

by Princess_Tutu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Tutu/pseuds/Princess_Tutu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una sala, due ragazze. Uno sguardo d'amore impossibile attraverso milioni di persone. Un cantico d'amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno Sguardo D'Amore

Quando sei entrata nella sala affollata, tutti gli sguardi erano per te. I tuoi capelli catturavano la luce e la riflettevano, più pura, molto più dei gioielli che indossavi. Tu, non curandoti affatto di tutti gli occhi che seguivano ogni tuo movimento, ti sei mossa, leggera come un alito di vento, verso l'ospite, anche lui rapito dalla tua stupenda bellezza, una bellezza quasi indescrivibile, da quanto è spiazzante. La tua risata, più scrosciante di una cascatella, ha scaldato tutti i cuori e la tua voce, quando mi hai rivolto la parola, era più dolce del Monte Bianco.  
Centinaia di usignoli non potrebbero riprodurre la melodia che esce dalle tue labbra, centinaia di stelle non potrebbero risplendere come i tuoi occhi trasparenti.  
Lo so, non dovrei dire queste cose, non a te, non io, una semplice cameriera... Ma come potrei resistere, amor mio? Tenteresti anche un santo, anche Dio o chi per lui. Ma come so che non potrò mai raggiungere la Luna, so che non potrò mai dirti queste parole, perché per me sei la Luna, una splendida Luna, tanto bella, quanto irraggiungibile. Ti amo, mia dolcissima Luna d'argento.

Sento il tuo sguardo infuocato che brucia la mia schiena nuda. Oh, ti prego, smettila. Oh, ti prego, non guardarmi così. Oh, ti prego, non farlo. Potrei perdere questa maschera di ghiaccio che ho faticosamente costruito, se tu continui su questa strada. Dentro il mio cuore combattono due sentimenti contrastanti: smetti, continua. Mi sono avvicinata, per risolvere la situazione, e i tuoi occhi, più profondi di qualsiasi mare, così luminosi e innocenti, mi hanno distrutto, mandando in frantumi il mio intero mondo. La mia maschera di ghiaccio si è sciolta come neve al Sole, e io mi sono ritrovata nuda davanti a te. Dimmi, chi sei realmente? La Regina delle Fate, o forse Morgana?  
Non posso continuare così, a girarmi ogni attimo, per vedere cosa fai, dove sei. Mi fai paura, ma non voglio che stia lontana da me, mio mistero, mia Regina delle Fate, mia Morgana, mio amore... Sì, ti amo. Mi sembra impossibile non amarti, come è impossibile che il Sole smetta di inseguire la Luna, impossibile come il vento che smette di soffiare, impossibile come la pioggia che smette di scrosciare, simile a lacrime, impossibile. Quindi, ti prego, amore della mia vita, guardami per l'ultima volta prima che questo nostro Mondo, questo nostro destino, ci separi per sempre.


End file.
